


Not So Much the Fairy-Tale

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 220: Cakewalk.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not So Much the Fairy-Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 220: Cakewalk.

Even when it seems like the Master has it all his way, somehow the Doctor always manages to come out on top.

Not this time.

Most of the little human girls that are aware of regeneration wouldn’t be fooled by an impersonator. Even though this one means something to the Doctor, though, to her he’s barely more than a fairy-tale. His story shaped her life so integrally that she’s published a book about him, but she doesn’t _know_ him.

When the Master makes Verity Newman scream, he does it in the Doctor’s name. It’s a small revenge, but it’s his.


End file.
